Esboço:Sabre de luz
|valor = |forma = Cabo cilíndrico |tamanho = Tipicamente portátil |cor = *Preto *Azul **Azul claro *Verde **Verde-amarelado *Roxo *Vermelho *Branco *Amarelo |material = *Cabo normalmente metálico *Um cristal kyber dentro do cabo |comprimento = |largura = |diâmetro = |altura = |peso = |proteção = |capacidade = |alcance = |inscrição = |marcações = |propósito=*Combate corpo a corpo *Defesa pessoal |herança = |eras = |afiliação = *Jedi *Sith }} O sabre de luz, muitas vezes chamado de espada laser, foi uma arma usada pelos Jedi e pelos Sith. Sabres de luz consistiam de uma lâmina de plasma alimentada por um cristal kyber e normalmente emitida por um cabo metálico. Era uma arma que requeria habilidade de treino, e era muito melhorada em combate quando usada em conjunto com a Força. Embora também fosse usado pelos Sith, o sabre de luz era sinônimo com Jedi, em que algumas partes da galáxia acreditavam que apenas os Jedi usavam essa arma. Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte III'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' *''Dark Disciple'' * *''Star Wars: Kanan 1: O Último Padawan, Parte I: Luta'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 2: O Último Padawan, Parte II: Voo'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 3: O Último Padawan, Parte III: Pivot'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 4: O Último Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 5: O Último Padawan, Parte V: Release *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * * *''Star Wars: Kanan 6: O Último Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * *''A New Hero'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 16: The Shu-torun War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *''Use the Force!'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''O Império Contra-Ataca: Então Você Quer Ser um Jedi?'' * *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''O Retorno de Jedi: Cuidado Com o Lado Sombrio da Força!'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Before the Awakening'' * *[[Star Wars: The Force Awakens (romance infanto-juvenil)|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens romance infanto-juvenil]] }} Fontes * * * * * * * *''Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; image #9 * * * * * }} Categoria:Sabres de Luz